shatteredunityfandomcom-20200213-history
Hope (star)
Hope, also known as the Hope Star, is one of the most important star systems on the Galaxy, as the capital of the Free Federation of Stars and one of the main trade, population and political hubs of the region of the Milky Way known as the Colonies. With a combined interplanetary population of approximately 25 billion people, spread out in five inhabitable planets as well as scientific installations and colonies in another three planets and two moons. Astrography Hope is located approximately 80,000 light years (~24,000 parsecs) away from the Galactic Core, and approximately 1000 light years, or 306 parsecs, from the border between Stellaland and Saltus, and nearly as close to Araman. Hope's approximate galactic coordinates are x.x.x.x. Hope is located so far from the centre of the galaxy than a discernible cluster of stars, the Milky Way, makes half of the sky far brighter than the other half. The other half, however, holds the entirety of the Perseus Arm, and with it large nebulae and important stars. This has proven inspiration for many poems, and Hope inspired the description of "that glorious star... where you can chose whether, when looking at the sky, you look at Stellaland's glory... or the Galaxy's splendour". Hope is part of the main trade routes from the Core Regions to the Colonies. It is also the principal hub for most, if most, hyperspace routes in the Free Federation, as almost all of them reach Hope, making it an important trade route in the way to the Core Regions of humanity. Planets, Moons and Asteroids Hope is a bit of a statistical anomaly in the way that the star has four rocky planets within its Goldilocks Zone, making it a prime target for colonisation and reason for its high population compared to the rest of Stellaland. These five planets are: Hope Proper Planet Hope is the main planet of the Hope system. It is the sixth planet from the sun, and the fourth planet in the Goldilocks Zone of said planet. Hope Proper is approximately 1.35 AU from Hope Star. Hope has a diameter of 13,424 kilometres, but a lower density than the diameter of Earth, making the gravitational attraction of the planet 9.72 m/s2, lower than the Terran average. Hope has two different moons; they are known as Pandora and Elpis. They are very large moons by comparison; Elpis measures 3250 kilometres in diameter, and Pandora measures 2500 kilometres. Hope is a heavily urbanised planet, with an approximate population of 10 billion people, one of the most populated planet of the colonies, and the largest planet of Stellaland, with 6.667% of the Stellan population living on the planet. This extremely large population was the reason for Hope holding the Stellan capital for the first eight hundred years or so of the Federation in its current form, as well as most of its scientific and economic institutions. Hope Proper is also the best-protected planet in the Free Federation, with several powerful defenses for the planet, such as powerful planetary shileding, satellite defence systems, its own Starfleet, which is stationed in Elpis. There are two reasons for Hope's extremely large population, far larger than Earth's population at the beginning of its troubles. Firstly, the reason for this is the soil, found to be highly fertile, with the shores and areas near it almost covered in humus and most of the remaining soil filled with highly volcanic fertility. This makes the area a net food exporter despite its large population. Furthermore, Hope Proper is heavily centralised despite the large amounts of civil freedoms; most of the population is centralised on either the cities, except for some 30% of the population, tasked for heavily organised farming. Today, Hope is the largest city of the Free Federation, and until the end of the Stellar War it was the capital of the area. Category:Copyright Category:Stellaland Category:Star Systems